wilting flowers and blooming weeds
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Amanda Coulson, took in by phill Coulson as an infant when s.h.e.i.l.d desides she may be a potentail threat. seventeen years later Phill is murdered, they say death brings out the worst in people, for Amanda that might just be true
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: yes folks im alive! And I got some inspiration so I started this story! WOOHOO updated should be more regular after next week, maybe every Sunday ill update, Tell me what you think anyways ON TO THE STORY**_

**March 30, 2000**

_**On April 13, 1995 couple from Louisiana found an infant at their door step, the female child was quickly examined for wounds of sickness, the two claimed that it had stem like markings around the wrist, ankles, and neck, the police were contacted immediately, before the authorities could arrive a few men claiming they were FBI agents demanded custody of the child and- **_

"Daddy daddy!", screamed Amanda while running into the kitchen_**.**_

"What's wrong are you hurt, sick, hungry!?" asked a startled Phil Coulson dropping the old newspaper he held.

"No but but look!" said the five year old while taking a dusty flower pot from behind her back. "it likes me" Amanda smiled as the dry seeds in the pot slowly start to sprout and a long vine wrapped around her fingers.

"Oh god" said Coulson slowly reaching for his phone. "Furry, we have a situation"

**May 08, 2012( a few days after the events in Manhattan) s.h.i.e.d H.Q **

"god I hate it here" said Amanda sipping lemon tea in the nearly empty cafeteria

"Well at least the foods good" said a familiar voice who sat beside her.

"Barton you know as well as I do the dirt outside taste better than this muck that's supposed to be digestible", replied Amanda laughing lightly.

" well you do have a point…."admitted Clint smirking slightly.

"I saw you on T.v a couple of nights ago, you kicked major ass!" she complimented.

"Amanda L. Coulson did you just say ass." asked Clint you was trying to keep a poker face.

Yes. Yes I did" replied Amanda smiling slightly. "And speaking of where's daddy did he get back yet?

"That's what I'm here to tell you about…. He made it back, just without a pulse, Coulson died a brave man that day, saved Thor's sorry behind from what I've heard" said Clint waiting for a reaction.

"This isn't funny Barton!" she screamed as tear falls from her face "you must be joking, you. You have to be"

"I'm so sorry Amanda, bu- "NO SHUT UP" screamed the girl as she stood and stormed out the room.

"Nice going Barton….." murmured Clint.

_**ANOTHER AURTHORS NOTE: **_ yes this chapters really short but I'm going somewhere with this, my grammar may be a bit weird on this chapter mainly because I've been role playing and that basically messed up my whole scene of writing, it'll be back in a few chapters, ALSO for people who see this before next chapter I need a middle name for Amanda it has to start with L tell me what you think in the review box somewhere on the page and I'll be going to sleep now….GOODNIGHT TOYKYO…and other various places in the world until next week or so!-**ccgg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I finally figured out how to work this thing! (Crome books) and I have a chapter for the lovleys who have reviewed and new readers too! (no ryme inteneded) ON TOO CHAPTER TWO!**

Hurt her eyes loose it's sparkle sad ,simple things she used to do that made her herself slowly fade. Becoming what no one thought was possible, empty, alone and consumed with darkness, another angel who lost the light, fallen is she.  
-Jennifer Daniel  
"You called director?" I asked slightly out of breath from running,FIVE flights of stairs! I know it's not alot for an awesome assassin, much like myself but hey if your boss wanted you urgently and Furry was your boss even god would trip over his own feet, ok maybe not god but... "she's been in there for three days now..." said furry standing in front of Amanda's room.  
"That's not good, has she even been to her garden?" replied Clint stroking his chin while thinking.  
"No, Phill wouldn't have wanted her to be alone this much, it's not healthy."  
"Your task is to get her out the room and as far away from here as possible." whispered the director slowly heading back to his office.  
"Why is it always the archer?" I sighed while knocking softly on the door. "Manda can I come in?"  
"hmm no answer..." I thought while knocking again. "Amanda open up!"  
No reply. She usually left the door open, as she was never in there maybe she hacked into the system and left the room without anyone noticing.

"Amanda!? AMANDA LUCY COULSON I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOW-  
"Some of us are trying to sleep Clint!" said Amanda while opening the door slightly.  
"Manda we need to-" Ok I have known Amanda for a long, Long time and she's never EVER cut her hair, A few days ago it was just past her tailbone always in a neat braid with a lilly behind her ear and-  
"Like the new look?" asked Amanda ruffling her now shoulder length straightened black hair.  
"umm why did you...?" "Nothing I just wanted to try a new look is all" replied Amanda looking back into her room. "Did you want something... I'm kinda in the middle of ..." she muttered while spinning garden scissors on her fingers.  
"Why do you have those? and I thought you said you were asleep." I replied slightly easing into her room out of curiosity. 

**"I said some people are trying to sleep I never said I was, and what are you doing?" blurted Amanda rushing after me.  
I looked around the room slowly turning my attention to the glass stained vases broken into a million peices, at the ripped purple drapes barely hanging from the window at the newly cut flowers that were shoved into a corner of the room and finally at the broken picture frame that always stayed on Amanda's bed side. I picked it up and wiped off the shattered glass, it was one of my favorite pictures that's why she kept it there. Tt was of amanda on her 16th birthday last year. She was sitting next to Phil long golden brown hair in a ponytail, she looked happy, like herself. I stood up and sighed. **

**"We should probably get going..."I muttered remembering my task.  
"Where we headed?" asked Amanda grabbing her jacket.**

**A/N: OK here it is chapter twooooo, -fist pump- can't wait for chapter three! Also huge thanks to little Ms. Theta- Mcbride for the name I really like Lucy! Also thanks to all the other reviewers who gave me their suggestions. Next chapter will be up, god knows when, My school doesn't allow log in access to this site GRRRR but I'll probably upload alot around the holidays, until then BE THE CHEESE!  
-comiccrazygothgirl **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAAAAPTER THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -I'm super happy dance in motion-ON TO LE STORYYYYYY  
(Clints Pov shall we?)  
We walked out of her room awkwardly, as that's what it was. I only haven't seen her in a few days and yet she seemed so, different. The straightened black hair did her features well, but it didn't do 'her' well. Amanda's change would've seemed oblivious to anyone else, but not to me mainly because well, I knew her. As we started walking through the main corridor many researchers looked at her with raised eyebrows, I sent them looks that said either get back to work or, fuck off.  
"So you never told me where we were headed" Whispered amanda purposely avoiding the onlookers eyes.  
"It's a surprise!" I replied giving her my best, nothing in the world could be wrong grin, as I didn't quite know myself.  
"Um, ok?" murmured the girl speeding up her walk as we passed more people.  
I took my pass code out and put it to a scanner.  
"Access granted, Clinton Barton." I heard a soft giggle and turned to Amanda, as I turned to her she quickly poker faced and kept walking.  
As we left the building I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"This is going to be interesting." Before I could even react Amanda started running towards the local park two blocks away, I forgot she hasn't left shield headquarters in about, four years.  
I jogged after her, I know I know, I should be like running off walls and stuff but i'm still kinda sore from Loki's puppet show.  
"Wait, up, Amanda," I painted slowly catching up to the girl.  
"What's wrong robin hood can't keep up?" She asked sarcastically while slowing into a nice jog.  
"No, just want to make sure you don't oh I don't know get hit by a car?" I grinned at her warmly.  
"Well you're the one who told me it was ok to cross" giggled Amanda while skipping up to a tree.  
This made me smile, maybe nothing was really wrong with her she just needed some time alone to get things off her chest mayb-  
"Um Clint?" said Amanda. "Your beeping." I looked down at my jeans pocket as my communicator started to buzz.  
"Agent Barton speaking, yes yes I see." I looked over at Amanda she looked confused. "Right away Furry." I hung up and put my communicator back in my pocket.  
"We gotta go."  
A/N: Yes! I'm bustin out the chapters (even tis short one)HECK YEAH -does epic moonwalk- I want to thank awesome reviewers Maddy555 and theta-Mc bridge your reviews mean alot! that's all for now!On to chapter FOUR!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:CHAPTER FOUR ALAS THIS BE THE EPCOT OF EPIC CHAPTERS...mainly because it consist of 'Hint hint' (mainly) ALL THE AVENGERS (almost, and only original /first movie avengers, sorry wasp and ant/giant man ) HEEERE WE GOOOO.

Amanda looked kinda alarmed, I mean I would too if after a dramatic phone call the secret agent told me let's go.  
"We're headed to visit a certain friend of ours, I'm sure you'll recognize him." I smiled at her reassuringly as we walked in a quickened pace towards my car. A sweet 2011 volkswagen touareg hybrid with leather seats and everything! Ok it's not the greatest car but that's the only thing Manda will let me drive, "Not to played up but sleek she calls it.

As I unlocked the car I heard a soft giggle from Amanda then I looked at my windshield, grey and white poop stains EVERYWHERE. We got in and I started to drive towards Stark's house but first things first, the car wash.

Twenty full minutes of boredness later we parked around the block from his "house" a humble thing to call it. We got out and walked into the main entrance of Stark enterprise aka Avengers tower.  
"How can I help ya?" Asked a cheerful blonde who I assumed was Tony's, assistant.  
"I'm looking for Tony Stark, Clint barton Miss" I replied handing her my Id. She looked from the picture to me and back.  
"Ahh I see, did say he was expecting a Barton he's on the 23 floor."I'll tell him you're coming up. She didn't mention the quiet Amanda standing beside me as we went into the elevator. It was a pretty fast ride I'll tell ya that! I mean we need one of these for shield, every month or so the elevator breaks down and we have to walk up fifteen flights of stairs! Furry says it's a good workout. Psh we don't go to the freakin gym for at least five hours a day just to end up having to walk five thousand six hundred stairs, and yes I've counted! We slowly walked into a huge room it seemed pretty calm, well except for the the six people that had huge frowns on their faces and looked deeply in through, what did I miss?  
(Amanda's Pov shall we?)  
I stepped out of the elevator with Clint, kinda freaking out I mean I'm finally meeting Captain America, well again as I was there when they found him in hibernation, I suppose? Anyways I've always wanted to talk to him, find out his experiences from being in war, being around in the 1920's and freaking being CAPTAIN AMERICA. I looked at my surroundings and I could feel the tenseness in the air, well from everyone but Thor he was holding an I-phone, but why is it upside down...I took a quick look around but he wasn't there, oh well.  
"Took you long enough" coughed Tony now looking at Clint. "Who's the chick, what'd you do start a babysitting service?"  
I looked the man over, in his thirties, forties maybe he had a sly grin on his face and a slight bulge in his t-shirt near his "heart". That must be Stark, Natashas warned me about him..." Clint rolled his eyes at Tony then looked at me with a smile and said professionally.  
"Tony this is Amanda Coulson Amanda this is Tony Stark also known as Iron Man.  
"Coulson was married!? She's Hot! Wait how old are you again" I chuckled softly as agent Romanoff face palmed.  
"What is the meaning of this hot you speak? Is Lady Amanda sick does she need medical attention?" asked Thor in his usual polite way. You see Thor and I go waaaay back. Well a few months back when he almost destroyed a small city and had to come back to shield hq for questioning. Natasha rolled her eyes at Thor and spoke to no one in particular. "Amanda is Phil's daughter."  
There was silence for a minute before furry spoke. "We have more important things to deal with than who is right now. First off we've seen threats in several different countries from an unknown source, our research team at base is trying to find who the person is to find out if we've dealt with the person before or at least we'll know what we're up against."  
"If we just went up against power crazed loon and friends a few days ago then why would there be any threat anywhere for at least a while" asked Stark as he tapped away on his I-pad. I started to zone out not being really interested in the topic at hand instead I looked around, the curtains where a light beige color and matched the furniture, it put a business like tone to the room. whoever decorated this room did a pretty good job.  
"Maybe they think our guard is down and it's a perfect time to strike." Muttered the female assassin turning her focus back to Furry.  
"I understand that this is urgent and all but, why is the child here?" asked the good doctor.  
I started to regain my focus and looked back at . "Yeah, what am I doing here?" I whispered shyly.  
"Ms. Coulson will be staying here for the time being, just until shield calms down a bit, for her best interest of course.  
My attention jumped back to furry. "Um um, wouldn't the AVENGERS tower be the first place the "villain" would strike if there looking for trouble I mean this doesn't seem like a good idea..." Everyone looked at me for a minute until Agent Romanoff stepped in. "I agree with Amanda, this would be the main target of attack considering everyone knows who the avengers are and where there "Bat cave" of sorts is.  
nodded in agreement. You see Bruce is the type of guy that you could actually kind of trust, when ya know he's not turning into a huge green smashing machine, yes I've seen the youtube videos. Even if I did have to stay here for a while I'd kind of like to get to know him, maybe he could teach me some calming tricks. I wonder how that guy keeps his chill.  
"Amanda, I can assure you safety as your with some of the Earths mightiest heros." said Furry with an unbelievable straight face.  
I started to laugh, and surprisingly so did Tony and Banner, Natasha snorted and Clint tried to keep Furry's poker face.  
"More like Earths disaster waiting to happen but yeah the kid's safe." replied Tony now standing up. "Now that we got that sorted who's thirsty I know I am."

A/N: This chapter was a little rushed so sorry if some characters are a little off. Yes yes the action parts are soon to come but I had to start some where, I'll be changing character Pov throughout different chapters, and I think I'll do Natasha's next, anywaaaaaaaaaays is anyone going to see the new Iron man movie!? yes I know its next year but still i'm super excited! does anyone know who the villain is yet this time, I DO AND IT"S GONNA BE EPICAL X 274. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER-ccgg OUT


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes yes I'm updating again as inspiration is running through my veins! ok maybe a little blood too but anyway CHAPTER 5.

Natasha's Pov

I knocked twice on Amanda's door and walked in the room. "Amanda, I'm leaving in five if you're not down by the-". I stopped and looked around, her room was a disaster!. I've known Amanda as long as I've been on the "good" side and her rooms' never messy. "Romanoff." said Amanda with a small wheeled suitcase. I was slightly shocked to hear my last name, at least from Amanda, I usually had to grill her for calling me Natalia, Nat, or Tasha. As we walked past the main corridors Amanda was slighlint, and that was a first. Amanda and I were never really good friends, but she was always less afraid of me then everyone else, so her company was a nice change. Amanda finally spoke. "Why do you do what you do?"

She spoke softly, unsure of my reply. I thought for a second, no ones really asked me that in a long time. Something about this girl was a bit off. She kind of got to me, in a way most people can't. Something about her screams innocence which I wasn't accustomed to, not in my line of work. I ignored the question and kept walking, she didn't ask again.

* * *

Steve Roger's Pov

I took a deep breath then exhaled slowly as I wiped the sweat off my face. I looked at my watch, It was almost two and I still haven't read the paper. Yes I know it's old fashioned but thats just the easiest way to know the news nowadays, the most familiar anyways. I unwrapped the tape on my hands and took the punching bag off it's stand and threw it next to all the others. It made a loud thump as I turned to walk to the door. Tony said there was a guest coming and it would probably be a good idea to take a shower before they came.

* * *

Amanda's Pov

Natasha stopped walking and I did too as Tony walked into the reception area of the building. I looked Tony over, was he picking me up? I looked over to Natasha and instantly knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Her facial expression said all he REALLY wasn't supposed to be here. She sighed as Stark walked toward us grinning.

"Hello Agent, Amanda" He winked and signaled me to follow him.

"Me being the extremely generous billionaire I am I thought I'd save you the trouble of bringing Amanda to my humble domain. Natasha rolled her eyes and started to speak.

"Actually I'll be-"

"It's fine Tasha." I whispered and started heading to the door seeing I'd be going nowhere knowing their history, if I let them keep talking.

Stark quickly caught up to me beaming as he one this mini argument. "I think we are going to get along fabulously Amanda, I might even let you be my sidekick. The Iron maiden might work."

I laughed at the thought and stretched as we got outside, the smell of early summer in the air. I walked about three steps until I saw the most awesome car I've ever seen.

"Like it? It's The revolver, my newest model." Said Tony while clicking buttons on his phone, the sleek black car's door slide up and new car smell filled my nose. "Shall we?"

A/N: I am truly sorry for the point of view changes between chapters, but I'm a bit bored when it comes to just one character. If you're confused, well you shouldn't be I'm leaving mini cliff hangers for a reason! (don't know where i'm going with this or if I'm really leaving a mini cliffhanger at all..) and I haven't seen the movie, or read any comics lately as boarding school stinks :(. MOVING ON. and why are you still reading this? You should be commenting, maybe even favorite? Hehe either way, Just don't read anymore. STOP IT. I KNOW YOU'RE STILL READING. Just just stop...

**-CCGG **


	6. Chapter 6

Director Fury

A director must be a policeman, a midwife, a psychoanalyst, a sycophant, and a grade A bastard.

"Good grief Agent Hill." I sighed as I watched the recent footage of Stark strolling into my Damn HQ. "How the Hell did he get in here? This place has the best security system in the country, no the world!" I ranted on and Maria kept silent nodding as I went.

Hill took a slow breath and said " Maybe for once Tony was trying to step up and be nice?" We both stopped for a second then Maria smiled slightly. Quickly enough that if you blinked you'd miss it. Very few people got to see that smile around Shield lately or anyones infact. Well there was always one person who keep everyone smiling even for a little while. Amanda. She was so much like Phil, and it killed to say so.

"Agent keep tabs on Amanda, I trust Tony but." She nodded twice then turned to leave, the door slammed behind her and a slew of papers fell off my desk.

I bent to pick them up but then I saw something that even I haven't ever seen before. A letter, from coulson.

I spent minutes staring at the small blue envelope that read To Nick Fury. I started to open it and a drop of something fell on my hand. Was it sweat? Why was I so nervous it's just a letter. No, it's from Phill. Anyone who knew him could tell from the messy but readable handwriting that showed he was rushing. I slowly pulled the thin yellow paper from the ripped envelope and started to read.

* * *

Phil coulson Pov february 12, 2009

I stared at a blank page. "Nothing." Not one word could come to mind. My will. Maria suggested to me a long time ago that I should make one. I guess with my line of work and all it makes sense. But i've been putting it off. But now, now with Amanda here I had no choice. Something, anything could happen to me and god forbid no one knew what to do with her. I doubt shield would let her go out on her own, with her abilities but I don't want her to get into the wrong hands. The wrong hands, Ha I make it sound like she's a weapon, but she's not. Amanda is so much more and wouldn't hurt a fly. I've grown to love Amanda, as many of my colleagues have, and I want to protect her. "I got it."

I started to write smiling as I knew I could keep her safe.

**A/N: yes yes, tis the end of this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while BUT at least three more chapter will be uploaded by the time I get this up. FYI this chapter has a lot to do with what's happening in the sequel, yes sequel the idea kinda just popped in my head I have a plot and everything! moving on, for those of you -cough cough- Iam The Blaze. and some other folks who read my story Stare before I took it down. well I reposted it with some minor adjustments (Changed most of the plot). Basically theres lots in the making so stay tuned! But until then- CCGG out!**


	7. Chapter 7

I have done nothing, yet I am here.

In this place that you call prison.

I am innocent of the charges you put me under.

The sad thing is that I have had something very important to me stolen.

And I can't find it here.

It is my heart.

-Jennifer Daniel

Tony Stark's P.O.V.

Amanda Coulson. I've only heard rumors about her and until last night didn't have any reason to find out if it was fact or fiction. Fury called me late last night explaining the situation. He wanted her to become an avenger, but originally the plan had been trashed. I knew about the avengers team and how it would supposedly not work but never about Amanda.

I drove to my humble abode with Amanda next to me. She seemed lost in her own thought so I kept quiet. I had time to talk to her later but I had to figure out why she was important to Fury. Besides being Phil's daughter I had no clue. It would make sense that Fury would want Amanda safe for Phil's sake, but the avengers? We had arrived. I drove into the parking garage and got out, waiting for Amanda before locking the car.

"So this is the oh so famous avengers tower?" Asked Amanda in a slightly sarcastic tone.

I grinned walking to the elevator door then pressing the up button. "Indeed and this, is where you'll be staying until stuff calms down." I knew from the second I met Amanda I liked her. The elevator opened and we went inside. "24th floor Jarvis." The elevator closed and zoomed up to the 24th floor. We stepped out and I lead Amanda to her new room it was a fairly large room with a walk in closet and no windows. Fury had requested that.

"Great.. I'm in jail even in here." She muttered lowly, probably thinking I couldn't hear her.

"No. Not jail. I honestly don't know why you you're here Mandy but If you were supposed to be in jail, this wouldn't exactly be the pirates first choice." She nodded and cracked a slight smile.

"You have a good point.. So do I get a tour of your lab or something?" She asked now seeming a bit less gloomy.

"Sure. I'm actually working on fixing up Mark 7. I need it to be able to be able to withstand space this time... just in case."

She walked out of the room after me. "Hopefully there won't be a just incase this time."

With that we walked to the room in silence.

A/N: It took me awhile to get this up but here it is. Iamtheblaze, I agree Amanda would be a very interesting addition to the Captanious Captain Squad she'd be honored. And thats all I have for now.

**-CCGG**


End file.
